


A Little At A Time

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Changmin gets drunk, really and truly drunk, he’s nowhere near legal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> for mousapelli because she is the worst enabler ever. ♥ looked over by chychaai to make sure i curbed my typos and didn't fail too much. :)

The first time Changmin gets drunk, really and truly drunk (as opposed to the sip or two of wine his parents would occasionally let him have at dinner), he’s nowhere near legal. None of them are.

It’s way after the after party for the last award show of the year and even by the time they’ve gotten back to their apartment and their manager’s let them be for the night, no amount of exhaustion can bring them down from their high of adrenaline, shock, and _best new artist_.

So when Jaejoong and Yoochun give each other that sneaky look that by this time the rest of the group knows means Trouble, Yunho just heaves a resigned sigh, Junsu bounces excitedly, and Changmin watches with apprehensive curiosity.

An hour and a half later, the rather large bottle of soju Jaejoong had stashed away under his bed is nearing empty and Junsu’s passed out on the floor with half of his leg wedged under the back of the couch and a Playstation controller embedded into his cheek. Yunho’s half-heartedly trying to convince Yoochun and Jaejoong that racing each other to the bottom of the bottle won’t work if there’s only one bottle but there’s only so much he can do without dislodging Changmin, whose head is in his lap and whose arm is curled around his waist.

Jaejoong and Yoochun’s race soon becomes a battle for the last bit of the soju when Jaejoong lifts bottle over his head and triumphantly proclaims, “You’ll never beat me, Chunnie! I’ve got the bottle!”

Yunho covers his face with his hand and slumps further down the arm of the couch, lacking both the will and the motor function to stop them. Instead, he tugs on Changmin’s shirt and nudges at Changmin’s legs with his toes.

“C’mere,” Yunho says, slurring his syllables with more than a little country, “Minnie-ah,” until Changmin rearranges his limbs alongside Yunho on the couch, half-blanket, half-teddy bear when he snuggles closer and noses under Yunho’s chin with a contented hum.

“Warm,” Changmin mumbles, his thumb absently rubbing along the soft skin of Yunho’s belly where his shirt’s gotten pushed up. “Should do... do this more often, hmm, hyung?”

With a shiver, Yunho nods absently and rubs his cheek against the top of Changmin’s head, fingers threaded through the short strands of soft hair.

“Yeah,” Yunho breathes, voice quieter than a whisper.

With that, he relaxes and drifts in and out of sleep for a while until he feels the strangest sensation like someone’s looking at him. When he finally does open his eyes, it’s to Changmin’s impossibly wide ones, two inches from his own.

“Yunho-hyung?”

Yunho blinks slowly, then since Changmin’s already there anyways, leans closer to nuzzle Changmin’s nose with his own, eyes heavy-lidded.

“Hmm?”

Changmin’s eyes scrunch up when he smiles.

“I like you, just so you know.”

Before Yunho can even get a word out, Changmin’s kissing him, sweet and soft and so very _Changmin_ that Yunho can’t make himself pull away until Changmin does. He’s pretty sure the blush he’s feeling on his cheeks is brighter than the costumes they were in five hours ago but he really doesn’t care.

“Ch—“

Changmin cuts him off with a finger on his lips and Yunho’s eyes cross from trying to focus on it, his mouth, and his eyes all at once. With a quiet giggle, Changmin nuzzles Yunho again and settles back against him to drift to sleep.

Eventually Yunho closes his mouth, and his eyes, arms wrapped around Changmin while he tries not to think and resigns himself to smiling ridiculously for the rest of the week, at least.

Luckily for what’s left of Yunho’s sanity, he and Changmin are fast asleep by the time Yoochun and Jaejoong decide the best way to finish off the soju is to lick it off of each other.

Unfortunately, they’re _still_ asleep when Junsu wakes up to discover he’s got his own personal d-pad now built into his left cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> remixed @ [The Way Soju Are (The Haru Haru Remix)](http://remixredux09.livejournal.com/58018.html) by [mousapelli](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/) for [remixredux09](http://remixredux09.livejournal.com/)
> 
> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/6353.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/26531.html)  
> 


End file.
